


Hearts in Sync

by chibi_usagi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Just something light tbh, M/M, Music, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_usagi/pseuds/chibi_usagi
Summary: A chance encounter on the first day of the month of October. One glance sparked intrigue, one conversation made room for familiarity.No matter how, they needed to meet again.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hearts in Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m alive-   
> Today I'm bringing you something I started a long time ago. This fic was pretty much my beginning in this fandom, so I had to bring it back one way or another <3 It had a different title last year though. I’m planning to drag it on for a while, I hope it’ll be enjoyable!

The beginning of the new academical year seemed to have nothing good in store for Tyki. The first Monday of October had him wishing the summer vacation hadn't ended so soon. He glanced through the small windows of his cramped dorm room, already missing the sunshine, the gentle breeze, and honestly, the entire summer mood which, aside from the daily work, promised complete relaxation.

He realized it was all gone by the time he looked back at his phone to check the time - half past 8 am. Ah, he really wanted to go back to sleep, but it wasn't something he could afford to do right now. Not in the slightest.

"Here we go again," he sighed, bringing a hand up to his forehead, already exhausted at the thought of having to meet certain academic figures on an almost daily basis for the following months. The major he had chosen this time wasn't nearly as stressful as the one before it, but still, he could have easily waited another month before going back there.

With a frown plastered on his face, he decided he would take a shower, get something to eat, maybe have a coffee, and then at least try to get to the university, although something had told him he would end up lazing around somewhere else even if he were to try sticking to this plan.

As he set foot into the bathtub, Tyki winced at the sudden wave of coolness that pierced through his whole body. Not a pleasant experience early in the morning, totally not. It was enough to make him think about getting back to bed. The cool water then washed over his body, the trickles almost pulling a groan from his throat in the process. At times like these he couldn’t really stand fall... its colors were pretty, yes. But for a tired student like him, it was nothing but a creature robbing people of their freedom. 

After a shower that lasted five to ten minutes at most, during which there was a constant grumble under his breath, of "who in the world made these and why is the water always so cold in the morning?" he went to choose something to wear from his wardrobe. The same clothes, his usual school clothes, honestly bored him to no end, although anyone else would have said they all looked quite elegant. He found himself in need to choose a good outfit to put on, to at least look decent for the opening ceremony. That was mainly because he knew not only the students of his faculty, but the ones from the neighboring one as well, would gather in the courtyard to listen to the usual speech. After what seemed to be an eternity of struggles, he finally decided on an outfit.

Looking outside, Tyki knew it was going to rain that day. The heavy grey clouds weren't pretty at all, he thought to himself as he noted to also take his umbrella by the time he leaves the room. He didn't spare the window any other glance, making his way towards the kitchen.

He took his time to savor a proper breakfast consisting of fried eggs and some bacon, accompanied by a fair amount of salad and a large tomato, as he considered that only eating sandwiches wasn't enough. 

Around 9 am, he left his room, in a rush to the bus station. By the time he made the first few steps on the pavement, small raindrops had started to fall from the gray skies, but there didn't seem to be a problem. He realized too late that he'd forgotten to take his umbrella, but the bus would come soon, anyway. He'd be okay without it just this once, right?...

Oh no, that wasn't the case, because the rain seemed to have other plans. The not-so-offensive drops of rain turned to aggressive torrents within mere seconds - much to Tyki's annoyance. And soon enough, his gorgeously long curls had to pay the price for his forgetfulness. He couldn't even reach the bus stop without getting completely soaked. 

Wonderful. Now he'd have to go back to the dorms, get his umbrella, and dry his hair too. The coat wasn't much of a problem, luckily, but it would be if he didn't do something soon. On his way back, Tyki lost count of the curses he mumbled under his breath, while also hoping he wouldn't miss his bus thanks to this... unexpected situation.

"Oh, give me a break," he exclaimed as he spotted the very bus leaving the station some minutes later. It was then that Tyki decided he would definitely skip this year's opening ceremony. He'd seen every single one since he'd started his studies anyway. He could guarantee there was nothing interesting about it anymore, aside from the formalities. But it was fine, he guessed, for he would get the schedule later from a groupmate.

Another bus arrived, after what seemed an eternity in the rain, even if it were mere minutes. The university was only four stops away. Looking down at his wristwatch, Tyki figured he could practically make it to the ceremony if he wanted to, but the mood just… wasn't right. He didn't feel like it, after all this fuss. What use was there in falling asleep with the head on the table, he could think of one million other ways to enjoy the day instead. Spending the whole day in a bar playing poker and drinking his favorite beverage, reading in the library, even doing the groceries for later that day, these all sounded better than struggling to follow whatever repetitive talk the geezers from the university would come up with this year. In all honesty, seeing the whole town in one day also felt more attractive to him, even if it was raining. 

The bus brought him before the opened gates of the courtyard surrounding the main building of the Music Faculty, the one neighboring his own, in no time, and for some reason, he figured he would want to glance at the first years. 

Sudden interest flickered in his golden eyes as he noticed one peculiar individual with snow white hair standing somewhere near the center of the court. Tyki couldn't help but study him up and down, countless times, although he couldn't really catch a glimpse of the young man's face. Too bad, he thought, for the boy had really caught his attention.

Convincing himself that there was no use in staring any longer, he averted his gaze, eyes landing on his faculty's building, and then on the nearby cafe. It was the place where he decided he would spend the next couple of hours, with high quality coffee, delicious cakes and music to fit his tastes perfectly. One thing that Tyki didn't notice, however, was the way a pair of precious silver orbs curiously searched for his figure after he had turned away, until he was no longer in sight. He also missed the way an affectionate smile had bloomed on the white-haired boy's lips, how expectation glinted in his eyes while he looked his way. 

Allen wished, right then and there, as the wind gently played with his hair. He wished they would meet again. And with his wish, the wheels of their destiny began to move in sync...

*

Ten days have passed since the opening ceremony, and with every single one, Tyki felt more and more curious about that mysterious white-haired student he'd seen in the courtyard. They didn't exchange any proper words, and had basically no idea about each other, but something told Tyki that the boy was special. He wanted to get to know him. The reason why he chose to study psychology was because he enjoyed understanding the people who gravitated around him, yet up until now he hadn't come across anyone who could intrigue him like that upon their first meeting.

It wasn't until a busy Friday afternoon that the two could finally see each other again. Tyki's lectures were over by 2 pm and he already had a bunch of new things to study, so he decided to pay a visit to the local library and spend a few hours there, in blissful silence. He made his way down the crowded hallway with ease, shaking off the drowsiness, and he soon found himself before the large doors of the library. The scent of the books welcomed him, masking that of the rain outside. What Tyki didn't expect upon his arrival was to find the white-haired student he'd been hoping to meet during the past days casually gazing at the numerous books, struggling to pick one to read. 

Eyes widened in pure surprise as he double-checked to see if it was really him. And oh well, it was safe to assume that Tyki's luck finally shone. With a victorious grin pulling at his lips, he waited until the boy decided on a book and then silently followed him to a table nearby the window.

Gold and silver froze in bewilderment upon meeting one another, and a short gasp left the white-haired boy's lips, followed by a quiet _"Oh, we meet again"_ as he sat on the wooden chair. There was nostalgia glimmering in his eyes, as if they were good friends that had known each other for the longest of times and finally got a chance to meet again.

Tyki's heart skipped a beat at the sound of younger man's voice. Ah, how pleasant it was. He could listen to it all day long. Doing his best to ignore the sudden warmth in his chest, Tyki immediately flashed a confident, charming smile towards the other. "Oh? Have you seen me before, boy?"

"But of course," the white haired replied almost automatically. "Two weeks ago, at the opening ceremony, I turned around by chance and saw you standing on the other side of the gates. But you left quickly, so I didn't get to talk to you when it was over."

A long hum escaped Tyki as he came to realize two things. One, the boy was unbelievably cute. Too cute for his own good, even. And two, their wish to talk to each other was mutual. "What a pleasant surprise you are," he commented in a smooth voice, to which the younger man displayed a wide, beaming smile.

"I'm glad you think so. And by the way, my name is Allen," he said, extending one hand for Tyki to shake it.

"I'm Tyki. I'm really glad to finally talk to you," the other declared, eyes carefully studying Allen up and down, from his snow white hair, to the deep pools of silver that were his eyes, to his elegant posture, the carefully tied red necktie, the simple, yet well-chosen pieces of his outfit. As his eyes registered a sudden movement from Allen - in reality, a mere head tilt -, Tyki's gaze instantly went back up to meet the boy's genuinely curious one. He felt somehow captivated by it, as if the boy had already cast a spell on him.

Realizing that they were in a library and they had to keep silent, they both agreed to keep the conversation going using some of the pages in their notebooks. Allen carefully trimmed his paper in dozens of little pieces and gestured for Tyki to do the same.

The first one to ask a question was Tyki, as he passed his note to Allen and patiently waited for him to read it and write down his reply. The question was obviously "So I saw you chose to go for the Faculty of Musical Performance? It's a great choice~ I think it suits you." While he watched the white-haired boy write his note, Tyki could think of a lot of other questions to address him, and with each one that popped up in his mind, he felt excitement building up in his chest.

Tyki startled when Allen's reply finally came, interest glimmering in his golden orbs as he read the little note. "Yes, I did! I had a few other options to choose from, but in the end, Musical Performing felt just right. Up until now, they taught us the basics, but I really like it!" 

Admiration could be read on Tyki's face when he lifted his gaze to look at Allen once more. There was also a mix of pride and expectation flickering in his eyes, as he proceeded to write down his next note. "I'm really curious about which department you're in. From the looks of it, I'd say you're fit to be a successful pianist~"

He passed the note to Allen and considered the possible answers the boy could give. He heard a chuckle coming from the younger man and shot another quick glance his way, just in time to notice the fond smile that had formed on his lips. He seemed to be thinking back at a distant past as his fingers gently guided the pen across the white piece of paper. In less than a minute, the reply came and Tyki read it with an eagerness that was equal to the one the boy showed when he had written it.

"Ah- I'm glad you noticed," he started. "Can I assume that you went to the same faculty in the past? As for my choice, I went to the singing department for now. A really close friend of mine taught me how to play the piano when we were little. He suggested I would go for the same department as him, but I wanted to try out the singing department first."

Tyki's eyes quickly scanned the piece of writing a second time, his mind frantically searching for an appropriate reply. He didn't want to keep the boy waiting for too long, so he picked up a pen and formulated an answer. "Piano and vocals is something I'm definitely looking forward to hearing from you in the future. I'm sure you're doing an equally great job with both. But I must admit, although I am grateful for your friend teaching you, I'm also jealous he got to see you up close during those moments..." An elegant smile graced his features as he wrote, triggering a soft blush from Allen, that sadly remained unseen. "I'm studying Psychology of all kinds, because I love to understand the motifs beneath people's various actions-" He paused suddenly when he realized he had reached the end of the first side of his piece of paper. Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he glanced up at the boy, he turned the paper on the other side and continued his message. "Recently though, every research started to look dull in my eyes. Until I met you, that is." With a satisfied grin pulling at the corners of his lips, Tyki finally handed his note to Allen.

It was difficult not to notice the way Allen's cheeks turned several shades redder as he glanced at the note multiple times and pouted in the end. He picked up his pencil and wrote a two words long message on one side of his paper, quickly turning it face down, so as he wouldn't give Tyki a chance to read it in advance. As he wrote on the other side, his lips curled up into an affectionate smile, silver eyes glinting in anticipation for the events of the following weeks. 

Allen then passed his note across the table and studied Tyki's reaction to it. The man arched an amused brow at the first message and choked back a laugh. _"No flirting,"_ the boy said, and Tyki could basically hear his deadpan tone as he stared down at the paper. He then turned the small note on the other side and immediately grinned, his features brightening even more as he read the second message. "Thank you for your compliments, really. I'll be more than happy to sing, knowing you would be the listener. If you want, we could meet up sometime in the near future, in a place of your choice and I could show off some of my skills. They're not professional yet, but they're decent."

They kept exchanging notes for what seemed like two solid hours. It was amazing, Tyki thought to himself, how the boy was capable to make him forget the notion of time, how he made him feel right at home with every single one of his gestures, how with every note he sent, he made his interest levels go up and his heart to beat faster.

At the end of what could have been the most productive study session for Tyki, both of them felt as if the fun had been over too soon. It took but a simple glance out the window to realize just how late it was. The sun was already setting, and with it, came the end of one of the most unexpected university weeks in Tyki's life. Then again, Tyki was convinced that he would get plenty of such weeks with Allen at his side. The simple thought of his future encounters with Allen, and all the possibilities they held sent a jolt of sheer delight through him. 

"See you next week then," Allen greeted, waving him goodbye, as they had to part ways at the bus station. 

Tyki hummed in agreement, a radiant smile on his lips. Truth be told, there was no certitude in the fact that they would have a chance to meet earlier in the week, but the sooner it happened, the better. 

While Allen was sure to reach his home quicker, Tyki had to wait for another ten minutes until his bus arrived. One of these days he will call a taxi and just get rid of the stress. He didn't expect the phone to vibrate in his pocket - a message. Picking it up, Tyki immediately noticed a familiar name on the screen. 

"Did you get those books you wanted? If not, I'll see if I can get them for you," Wisely wrote, and as his eyes scanned over the brief message, Tyki came to a harsh realization that he'd forgotten to ask for Allen's number. Wrong move? Yes. But it wasn't as if he could make a sprint and follow the boy's route by now. He sighed, defeated, and proceeded to reply to Wisely. 

"I got more than just the books, actually~☆"

It wasn't long before another message came in, and with Tyki's reply being enough of a spoiler of what had happened, Wisely couldn't remain indifferent. He, too, had heard about a certain white-haired boy that presumably stole Tyki's heart. To say that he was "eager" to get to know Allen was barely enough. 

"You found him??"

Needless to say, Tyki laughed at the evident change in Wisely's mood. But it was understandable. He, too, felt the need to brag about his luck, and Wisely was making his job easier. 

"I did~[...]"

_And even if we met hours ago, it’s so strange… I already think of seeing him again._

*To be continued*

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it at T for now, but the rating will probably change to M as I go. Enjoy the shameless fluff in the meantime! *cough*   
> I think it was thanks to a dear friend that I came to love this work as much as I do today. So I'll dedicate it to him, along with a huge "Thank you" for all of the support and for the lovely moments <3


End file.
